


A shove in the right direction.

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 14:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: Sometimes even true love needs a helping hand.





	A shove in the right direction.

The fog swirled around like an old Hammer horror movie, the “ putt, putt, putt of an old diesel engine faint, but discernible in the background. The occasional clickety clack of a train heading off somewhere bringing back long held memories. The two brothers had done this, not exactly regularly, but as often as their busy work schedules would allow. They tried to make it once a month but that rarely happened.  
“ Hello boys, not seen you here for a while, how have you been?”  
“ So so “ said Paul “ first we've been since, you know ?. “  
“ Aye, I was sorry to hear about your dad, he were one of the nice guys”  
“ Aye Bert he was “ John replied” how you doing ?”  
“ I'm fine John son, just dandy, I get out when I can, before the grim reaper gets me in all, can't beat early morning here though can you ?”  
“ No, I suppose that's why he brought us here when you think of it “ Paul mused sipping from his thermos cup.  
“ And why we still come 30 odd years later” John added , warming his hands around his cup.  
“ Anyway lads I'm off up the tow path a bit, big bags up there apparently, old Charlie had a bag of 18 pound plus on Thursday, so here's hoping, ta ra lads”  
“ Bye Bert “the brothers said in unison.  
Paul and John got out their fishing tackle and set up by the canal side, they would wait until “ rush hour “ as their dad had called it, had passed , that was when the narrow boats would pass, usually about 3 or 4 of them, they never ever found out where they came from or where they went, they just knew that that's when they would start fishing, it was habit.  
Paul set up and walked a few yards down towards his little brother.  
John was looking at messages on his phone.  
“ Has she text already ?”  
“ Aye first thing , wished me luck, I were just checking “  
“ Have you told her you love her ?”  
Paul's out of the blue question caught John unawares.  
“ Eh ?”  
“ Your Kayleigh, have you told her how you feel ?”  
“ She's not my Kayleigh “  
“ She so is John, she so is “  
“ Bollocks”  
“ Are you seriously trying to tell me you don't love her ?, cause if you are, you're wasting your breath mate, I know you and I know better “  
“ I think the world of her “  
“ John look at me “  
“ What?” John looked up at his brother.  
“ You love her John, and it's time you realised it cause she needs to know, because I'm pretty sure she loves you”  
“ Boll…..”  
“ Really, is it really, will you be honest if I ask you something ? “  
“ Okay what ?”  
“ Who do you text or phone last thing ?”  
“ Kayleigh “  
“ And when you have a stack of messages on your phone, who's do you always read first ?”  
“ Kayleigh “  
“ Who is the first person you think about in the morning, and the last one at night ?”  
“ Her”  
“ See where I'm going wi this John?”  
“ Like I said I think the world of her”  
“ That's shite and you know it pal, you think the world of chocolate fingers and Melton Mowbray pork pies, but you don't think about marrying them do you ?“  
“ No I don't “ John chuckled,  
“ But you have thought about marrying Kayleigh, haven't you ?, be honest”  
“ Aye” John replied looking down at his hands.  
“ You wouldn't marry someone you didn't love pal, so think about it eh, you do love her, you know you do, so shouldn't she know that too ?”  
“ Maybe “  
“ What's that saying of yours again John ? , oh aye “Bollocks”, that's it , there ain't no maybe about it, you've nothing to lose John, you can't lose her cause you don't have her yet, but you might get her if you tell her, in fact I'm sure you would “  
“ I'll think about it Paul “  
“ Make sure you do pal, she's well worth telling, hey up here comes the convoy” Paul nodded up the canal, the prow of the first narrow boat was becoming visible through the mist.  
John suddenly realised how obvious his feelings for Kayleigh must be, Paul had planted a seed of thought in John's brain, he had something he had to do, and before today was over, he would have a plan of sorts, perhaps.

“ So because he had a prior engagement, I get the pleasure of your company “  
“ I could go into town, or sit and watch tv, or go visit ……”  
“ I'm only winding you up Kayleigh, I love when it's just the two of us, it always reminds me of when we were little, before real life caught us “  
“ Aye I suppose we were lucky not all sisters get on like we do “  
“ Anyway I might as well enjoy you while I've got you eh ?”  
“ What ?”  
“ Here we are “ Mandy said as she pulled into the gym car park, “ let's see if “ body attack “ can tighten what two kids and an unhealthy regime has slackened”  
“ There are somethings I don't need to know Mand “ Kayleigh said giggling as she got out the Citroen.  
A short time later, after their class, Mandy was sitting at a table in the gym cafe, Kayleigh had gone to the counter to get coffee and treats. Kayleigh's phone buzzed and lit up, John had sent a picture of himself holding a disgusting looking greenish fish, as she turned the phone around, the screen went dark again.  
“ Should have known better, it's all healthy stuff there, not a Mars bar in sight I'm afraid, yours is either a banana flapjack or a fresh fruit salad, but I got hot chocolates instead of coffee, not a caffeine boost, but a sugar rush “ Kayleigh said returning with a tray.  
“ Your John sent a picture “  
“ Right “ Kayleigh lifted her phone and brought up the picture.  
Mandy sat nursing her hot chocolate, surreptitiously looking at Kayleigh, more precisely into Kayleigh's eyes, they had lit up when she looked at John's picture, even when she looked back at Mandy she was different, Mandy knew, did Kayleigh?.  
“ Have you told him you love him yet ?”  
“ Eh ?”  
“ John, your John, kind, caring, considerate John, your best friend , have you told him you love him ?”  
“ I don't……….”  
“ Kayleigh I've just sat and watched you, when you opened that picture, you went there with him, you were lost for a minute wishing you were there with him and his trout “  
“ It's a Tench “  
“ I don't care if it's Moby bleedin Dick , point is you're in love with the man “  
“ If I am then…….”  
“ If , do you trust me Kayleigh?”  
“ Aye “  
“ Can I look at your phone messages ?”  
Without answering, Kayleigh unlocked her phone and slid it across the table.  
“ What you looking for Mandy “  
“ You went to bed about half ten eh ?”  
“ Aye “  
“ Last message last night 22.47 “ night night John xc , first message this morning 05.40 “ Have a nice day today hope the fishing is good x”  
“ And your point is ?”  
“ The night before last text was John, first in the morning John, day before that, last text was to John, first in the……….”  
“ Alright enough “ Kayleigh angrily snatched her phone back,” he's my friend why wouldn't I text him, you text your friends?”  
“ Kayleigh you've got a million friends, you get god knows how many messages a day, but it's still John first thing, and last thing, strikes me that your texts to him are a substitute for kisses and cuddles “  
“ Eh ?”  
“ I think you would rather be kissing him goodnight or good morning but can't, that's why you text “  
Mandy watched her big sister closely, usually she could read her thoughts, today things were different , she watched as Kayleigh's frown slowly became a grin and then morphed into a smile of recognition.  
“ You might be right Mand “  
“ Might be?”  
“ I think I probably do love him “  
“ Probably?”  
“ Okay I do love him “  
“ Love him “  
“ Mandy are you just going to repeat everything I say ?”  
“ Only if it's important “  
“ Right then “  
“ Right then “  
“ Mandy !! “ Kayleigh said in exasperation.  
“ Let me finish, right then, what you gonna do about it ?”  
“ I'm not sure, what do you think ?”  
“ Tell him, he's not stupid, and you wear your heart on your sleeve, so he probably knows or suspects you do, but and here's the bottom line Kayleigh, if you want him, you will have to tell him”  
“ I think I already knew that to be honest”  
“ Will you ?”  
“ Yes , as soon as I've worked out how , I'll tell him”  
“ Good, because if I'm right , he's in love with you “  
“ Think so ? “ Kayleigh asked smiling.  
“ Know so “ Mandy replied, “ trust me I'm your sister, I know “

The Red Fiat pulled up outside the Bury semi like it always did, it was 10 minutes early this morning, the driver had something on his mind and he needed time to say it. The early arrival suited Kayleigh to be honest, she had been thinking all morning and had reached a decision, and she knew herself well enough to know that if left to herself any longer she would start to overthink, that's when doubts started to creep in.  
“ You okay love “ Mandy asked her sister.  
Kayleigh turned from the hall mirror and smiled. Mandy knew she was going to tell John how she felt, her look said it all.  
“ You go girl “ Mandy said as she straightened her sisters collar.  
“ Here goes the first day of the rest of my life “ Kayleigh said pulling her bag up her shoulder.  
Mandy had all her fingers crossed as she watched John peck Kayleigh on the cheek as he opened her door for her. Within seconds the car had driven off.

“ I've missed you , you know ?“  
“ Me too, I've missed you John “  
“ Paul and I had a good chat, made me realise something that with hindsight, I guess I already knew, he just sort of made me realise it “  
“ Funny me and Mandy had a similar chat, probably on a totally different subject right enough, but it made me notice something too”  
There was a pause in the conversation that they were both acutely aware of.

“ I need to say something John “  
“ I want to tell you something Kayleigh “ they spoke together, then they both chuckled.  
“ Why you pulling over John ?”  
John pulled on the handbrake and switched the car off.  
“ Like I said, I've got something I want to tell you” he reached for her hand, she gave it gladly.  
“ I need to say something John “  
“ Mine's important love “  
“ So is mine John “  
“Okay, ladies first “  
“ How about we say it together?”  
“ How will that work ?” he shrugged.  
“ I'll count to three, you watch my lips, I'll watch yours, okay ?”  
“ Okay “  
“ Ready , one, two, three, go “  
“ I love you “  
They said the same thing at the same time. John sat stunned, a huge smile on his face. Kayleigh grinned, a tear, single tear ran down her cheek, John caught it on his finger.  
“ Well that went better than I expected “ he said.  
“ Didn't it just “ she replied beaming.  
“ So Kayleigh darling , love of my life, will you be my girlfriend, if you don't mind that is?“  
“ Oh I don't mind Johnathan, boyfriend of mine not at all”  
John leaned over and they had their first proper full on lip to lip kiss, it was exquisite.  
“ Right let's get to work “ John eventually said.  
“ So John do we have to keep this secret?” Kayleigh asked as they neared work.  
“ No , I'll have to transfer you to…….”  
“ Transfer me ?” She shrieked.  
“ Only to Helen or Simon's staff, as we're a couple I can't be your manager, a small price to pay eh ?”  
“ Aye it is , so you okay people knowing ?“  
John was concentrating on parking in the staff car park, and hadn't answered, Kayleigh noticed that as usual there were eight pairs of eyes watching them from the smoking shelter, but unusually John had parked facing it, they were in full view of the spectators.  
“ Sorry love “ John said smiling “ What did you say?”  
“ I asked if you were okay with people knowing? “  
John pulled her towards him, and their second monumental snog of the day took place. As they pulled apart Kayleigh noticed John looking at the crowd in the shelter and smile at them, Elsie waved, John waved back.  
He looked at Kayleigh and winked,  
“ What do you think ?”  
Kayleigh giggled as she got out of the car, to a chorus of “ Hiya Kayleigh's “, this first day of the rest of her life was turning out to be rather special.  
“ Very special indeed “ she muttered, as John held his hand out for her, and hand in hand they walked into work.

The intercom on the desk buzzed.  
“ Hiya, what's up “  
“ Call for you on line 2 Mister Redmond “  
“ Okay thanks love “  
He pressed the appropriate button ,  
“ Hello “  
“ Hi it's me”  
“ Well how did it go ?”  
“ It worked, she phoned me, they are officially a couple, everyone at work knows, she is bloody hyper”  
“ That's good to know, I'll maybe hear from him later “  
“ You were right they just needed a shove in the right direction”  
“ Couldn't have done it without you though, thanks Mandy “  
“ You're welcome Paul, bye bye”  
“ Bye love “.  
“I love it when a plan comes together “ he said to himself smiling.


End file.
